New Path
by jrockonhigh
Summary: Only days after Hidden Valor, Arianna is immediately sent to Ellesmera for training with her brother who is untrusted by the Varden. As she trains, the king watches her every move waiting for the moment to strike.
1. Remember

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

A/N: It's been a little while hasn't it. I just got the new book, I'm just reading the preface right now but I like it so far. WARNING: There will be spoilers from Brsingr!

Chapter 1: Remember

The path to Ellesmera was long and difficult but the route they were taking lead them through thick forests, in which only spots of sunlight shined. And as the spots increased, they knew that they were close to Ellesmera. The two of them rode horses behind Ayra, who hadn't spoke to them since the journey had started but it gave them a chance to talk but Arianna was distant. Everything was put in order and from what Arya said, they would be in Ellesmera for a few months.

"I still can't believe he's dead." He said, looking around.

Arianna turned around. "I can't either but he is."

"Is anything wrong?" He asked, not knowing.

"Nothing's wrong, just a lot's changed." Arianna replied.

"So it has nothing to do with what happened?" He said.

"No." Arianna replied simply.

They rode ahead, then stopped further up the road where they'd stay for the night. Arianna and Codas just sat there, one trying to probe the other's mind. Arianna mindlessly sharpened her knife while Codas observed.

_How much farther do we have to Ellesmera?_

_Not much farther, Codas. How long has been since we've been in league with the Varden?_

_A few months, perhaps. And it's been at least a few days since the battle. _

_Then, Galbatorix will take the chance and strike us again. We don't know when-_

_Arianna?_

_Someone's here. Of course, it's him. Why come and do the dirty work himself?_

Codas noticed the others standing up with weapons in hand and only one person came out. Then another and another. Nolan stood with a weapon in hand but Arianna seemed to be indicating for him to get on Codas. He suddenly knew that they came after him and got on the huge dragon_._

_Codas, fly him to Ellesmera. _

_What about you?_

_I'll be fine. _

He took off rapidly while Arianna stayed on the ground, dodging a soldier's attack. Nolan noted that she was slower but her blows were powerful. Then he didn't see them at all and Codas flew faster under the cover of night. And now, as he looked around him, the scenery looked familiar. Ayra and Arianna stood in a crowd of injured soldiers.

_I thought you were on your way to Ellesmera. _

_Not yet. I thought you would need my help._

_I think we had it under control._

_Should we keep heading to Ellesmera?_

_I agree to that._

Arya and Nolan were in another spot seemingly only staring at each other. Arianna came over and that seemed to break the pattern.

"Arya, should we continue to Ellesmera. I think the King's willing to attack us again, even if it is at night." Arianna asked, unsure of what she would say.

"I agree. We'll get there by dawn if we're fast enough." Arya replied.

They all got up and left what they thought was unnecessary to carry which wasn't much. The soldiers had taken Arianna's sword and she was vulnerable without it. That she knew but didn't have time to realize or care it was gone. Rhunon would have to make her another of course which was a huge undertaking for anyone. But she had enough material for another or at least she hoped she did.

* * *

They had made it to Ellesmera safely and were greeted by Queen Islanzadi who pointed Arianna towards the direction of Rhunon's forgery, where she asked and the other seemed to comply.

"Do you have any materials?" She asked.

"Yes." Arianna replied.

She ripped off the necklace from her neck and took out her uncle's knife. And she also had another metal in her hand, another necklace from her mother. She didn't know much about it but it still felt like a part of her was being torn.

"Are you sure that you want to give these up?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Arianna said.

Rhunon looked at her uncertain but when Arianna nodded, she got to working on her blade. Arianna left once again to her quarters where Codas lay contently. His eyes darted towards her.

_I spoke to him. _

_ Who?_

_ Nolan._

_ So you got through to him. _

_ He's different than you._

_ We're siblings but we're both going to be different. _

_ But I found something similiar. _

_ And what's that?_

_You're both very valiant and peaceful. _


	2. True Bonds

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 2: True Bonds

Today was a new day for Arianna, Codas, and Nolan. Arianna had gotten her new blade, vindr. Codas had started breathing fire, which he was proud of but Arianna and Nolan had been alert. Nolan had no idea what was next. Ellesmera was within their sights and both seemed excited but that excitement faded when they found out the king's troops were getting very close to the Haderac Desert. Earlier that morning, Arianna had contemplated on going back but she had decided otherwise, saying that getting stronger would be the only way to help them. Arya had gone ahead.

They were further down the path when the all too familiar sound of soldiers and a dragon's mighty wings flapping. They both got in a ditch and waited fourty long minutes but they didn't seem to keep moving.

"Someone's down there." One of them said.

"You're imagining things." Another said.

They would have to come out sometime but they wouldn't risk it now. The soldiers and dragon finally moved and they got up but soldiers surrounded them. Arianna and Nolan were far from Ayra and both were exhausted. Arianna threw her sword and speared one of the men in the chest, killing him. The others reacted quickly, but most of them were dealt with. The last two left standing, overpowered them easily. Taking their swords and leaving deep cuts. Now, they approached them and tried to capture them. But as if fate spared one of them, Codas came with great speed and picked his rider up with a vast amount of strength. They were off once again.

Arianna stared down as the forest became smaller and smaller. Her wounds bled steadily but in all her anger, she barely noticed.

_You should try and repair those wounds, Arianna._

_No, I'll be fine. _

_If you insist. Sometimes you can be so stubborn. _

_Yet you never realized that before. _

_You're going to find him aren't you?_

_The elves are expecting both of us to show. And I think they'll understand. _

_Will you be able to find him? _

_Maybe. Those soldiers can't get far. _

_So what are you planning on doing, Arianna? _

_I have a general idea where the soldiers went and it's not far from here. Get to Ellesmera and tell Ayra. _

Arianna got off Codas as soon as he landed and walked straight down a path while he took off with reluctance. She disappeared into the woods where her instict seemed to take over. A bird jetted across the trees, another growled. Soon, she heard the drunkened laughter of men and knew that they had disappeared there. Someone was dying in the background and she closed her eyes. _It's not time to attack, I have to wait until nightfall._ Then she sat there, waiting for night to come and give her the opportunity to strike. Now, she could feel her wounds bleed and her body ache. She muttered a simple spell and felt everything relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment. The quietness of where she was kept her calm, as though someone had tuned out the world. She liked it.

The soldiers on the other side thought they had heard someone but they left it to their imagination. The Rider they ran into earlier had left soon after they had injured her.

"What do you reckon her name was?" One of them asked.

"Arianna I suppose. The lad keeps saying it." The other replied. "Wonder if they're related at all."

"Maybe they are. They look alike don't they?" One said, his words slurring. "Perhaps we'll see her again."

"Who knows, mate." The other replied, his words slurring as well.

Soon after their make-shift fire was put out and the men snored heavily, leaving Arianna basking in the silence longer. Then she made her way over to the camp.


	3. Brave yet Foolish

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 3: Brave yet Foolish

Arianna had waited until nightfall and now crossed the camp with quiet and cautious steps. One of the men snored and she froze, waiting for him to stop and when he did, the other mumbled. She kept moving until she came to a spot where another slept, guessing it was her brother. It was confirmed when he rustled. Arianna still stayed silent and sighed softly.

"Who's there?"

No answer but he felt someone was there.

"Ari?"

Once again he got no answer but knew someone else was there. Someone familar was cutting what bound him then lifted him up, signaling him to walk. He didn't know how far he walked but when they got to a spot in the moonlight, Arianna revealed herself unknowingly. Nolan wasn't surprised that it was her but was surprised by her timing.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but i didn't want the soldiers hearing me." She said quickly.

He nodded and she looked at the dried blood, someone had stemmed it and she was grateful for that. But how long would that hold until she got him to Ellesmera? She still wasn't strong enough to heal him completely. And she couldn't risk sending for Codas, it would bring too much attention. _But I have no choice, _Arianna thought. She tried to form any kind of connection and when she did, it satisfied her.

_I was worried that you were dead, _Codas said, in a somewhat broken tone.

_I'm fine but Nolan isn't. Where are you?_

_Not far from where you are. I'll come for you._

_Thanks. _

She severed the connection and looked up. Nolan was still lucky to be alive but he was exhausted, for he had fallen asleep again. The moonlight shone on his scar from when they were little and she smiled at the thought. It had been months since Merritt left them and she had grieved. And in that time after his death, she had been swept into the Varden only to be cut in the back. Then she was here, being sent to Ellesmera. She saw a shadow from the distance and got up lifting her brother. She nearly collapsed with his height and weight but was stable. Codas flew and destroyed a few trees, letting Arianna move back. She got on and they took off with the same strength as before.

_How long will it take us to get to Ellesmera?_

_We'll be there by morning if there aren't any soldiers. _

_So not long at all. _

_Well, no, now it'll be even longer. There are more soldiers nearby. _

_More of them? They don't give up do they?_

_They're Galbitorix's strongest men and they have Murtagh on their side. _

_Then it looks like we'll be waiting longer. _

Arianna sighed, knowing that the worst scenario had happened. She had a risky decision to make, take the trail to Ellesmera and risk losing her brother or let Codas bring him to Ellesmera. _I have to do this on my own. I can't risk his life. _

Codas let her down without saying a word other than 'to get there safely'.


	4. Keeping Faith

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

A/N: I'm sorry about the long time without updating, I've been busy working on other things.

Chapter 4: Keeping Faith

Arianna repremended herself as she walked along the path to Ellesmera, regretting leaving the safety of the skies but she knew where she was. Her wounds stopped bleeding and she could walk without muttering in pain. How could she do it? Leave her injured brother with Codas, who she trusted but the risk of an attack was great. She drew closer to the end of the darkest forest and her fears seemed to allievate itself. But someone was at the end of the trail. She took out her sword, her grip firm but lacking. She saw the person up ahead, it looked like one of the King's men. Arianna disappeared into a bush and walked silently, hoping that she couldn't be heard. She had been lucky that time but every now and again, she looked around, making sure she was on the right path. She sighed out of relief glad that she was on the same path. She heard footsteps stop in front of her and a tall boy stood in front of her.

"Ah, it is you, Dragon Rider. Arya sent me to look for you." He said.

"How did you get this far if she sent you recently?" Arianna asked, looking up.

"She sent me two days ago, I knew you'd be hard to find. Codas came with your brother and you were nowhere near." He replied. "She said you'd be injured. You're still bleeding."

"They're only flesh wounds." Arianna replied simply. "How far are we from Ellesmera?"

"Not very. You are just in time for the Blood Oath Celebration." He said, ignoring the exhausted look in her eyes.

"Good. Have they said anything about my brother?" Arianna said, hints of concern as she spoke.

"He's badly injured but healing. I wouldn't worry about him, I'd worry about yourself." The elf replied.

The hours passed and the darkness lifted revealing early morning light. Ellesmera was now in their sight and Arianna could feel all her aches. The elf had stopped in front of her quarters and let her in. Codas slept by the fire that roared in the fireplace. He opened one of his green eyes and peered around. He growled in delight, something rare for him. Arianna smiled.

_Don't you ever do that to me again, Ari! _

_I had no choice. But I promise I won't. _

The elf had left as quickly as he had came and she went to the small bed. She blacked out in bliss, finally healing mentally and psychically. She woke up, not knowing how long she had been in bed. Codas opened an eye and looked at her, starting a connection.

_It's been two days, Ari. The queen wants to see us._

_I guess those wounds did take a toll. I might as well go and see her._

Codas let her out first then followed her. The walk seemed quick and as soon as they got to the Queen Ilsanzandi's residence, they walked even quicker. She greeted them appropiately, as did they.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Galbatorix's forces loom closer to the Varden than before. You and your brother don't have much time with us." She said.

Arianna eyes lit with realization, shock, and with an almost desperate look. The queen continued.

"But we are going to make your time well worth it. I wish Glaedr and Oromis were here to teach you how to use your magic, but they left us." She said, soothingly. "So much misfortune has followed you. Even now."

"I can't put my tragedies before the Empire's. I have to fight for what's right, Alegaesia without a tyrant." Arianna said.

"That's a true Rider's spirit." Islanzadi replied. "Your training will commence tomorrow."


	5. The Shortest Time

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 5: The Shortest Time

By dawn's break, Codas and his riders were in the Haderac Desert and seeing that the troops hadn't gotten close enough yet. That relieved them but at the same time, stress ate at their insides and when they landed near the camp, no one greeting them except for soldiers holding spears to their throats. Codas growled, seeming angry at them thinking that they were intruders. They had left Ellesmera three days before, when Lady Nausauda had said that the army was approaching closer. But before they had left, Rhunon had made Arianna's rider blade, which she called mor'ranr.

"Take it easy, we're not the ones you should attack." Arianna said stepping back.

Although it was dark, Nausauda approached with unequal elegance and the soldiers eased their spears away from them. Her face was grim and the two of them exchanged glances. They followed her to her tent where she had put maps of the desert down. She sighed and looked up at them.

"We have the shortest amount of time and our men dwindle." She said.

Arianna let her jaw drop for a moment. "What happened?"

"The king's men killed them off like rabbits. Half of our forces are dead." Nausauda replied, passion and sorrow in her voice. "Eragon was nearly killed himself."

"So Codas and I are..." Arianna said, an uproar in her throat.

"Partially, Eragon will be fine. But you and Codas are vital." Nausauda said comtemplating as she turned to Nolan. "Can you and Arianna handle your own troops, general?"

He nodded while Arianna said her thanks but didn't have an idea of what to do. Nausauda went on speaking.

"I could use both of you in a time like this. We need to come up with a plan of action." She said, indicating the maps. "Now Arianna, you do have advantage on Codas which means you can protect them from any threats."

"What about Murtagh and Thorn? They have the same advantage as I do." Arianna replied.

"I've considered that and Codas is larger and faster. He's more focused on Eragon than anyone else." She said, now indicating his position. "He's around here. You will be on the other side."

"So we're approaching the other way, so we can attack them from behind." Arianna replied, looking at the map. "I would still be too close for comfort to Murtagh."

"We will have you farther behind then. Nolan can be near if there's any need." She said, reassuringly. "But I think you will be fine on your own."

"I'm sorry, I just-I just have a bad feeling about all this. Galbitorix is attacking us for what? Doing the right thing?" Arianna replied. "His rule has put Alagaesia in a state of ruin."

"I have to agree, he is ruthless and cold. He has no regard to who dies here and on his side." Nolan said, anger subtle. "I've seen it first-hand."

"Some would disagree with you but you are not alone here at least." She replied. "Now go get some rest. Arianna we've moved next to Eragon, so you're much closer. Nolan, you're in the adjacent tent."

They both nodded and left for their new quarters. Arianna was staring intently at Codas who had a livid expression in his eyes until Arianna looked down and his eyes settled. Nolan could only wonder what they spoke about in the silence but she said they spoke telepathically. It was better sometimes that they did, enemies would never know what they said. At times, the silence was helpful. She smiled at something.

"You know Codas considers you one of his riders." She said, with a small smile. "He's never taken to anyone like that."

"Not even Eragon?" Nolan asked.

"He considers him a friend along with Saphira." She replied.

"Speaking of, we should peek in on him." Nolan said.

"Let's wait until he's ready." She replied, going into her tent. "Like Lady Nausauda said, we need to rest."

"Right. Have a good rest, Ari." Nolan said.

She nodded and went in fully, her shadow laying on a cot of some sort. When she did, he peeked into Eragon's tent seeing something unexpected. He was as pale as snow, with dark bruises all over his body. His breathing was heavy and labored. Someone entered the doorway and he saw Arianna smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. He must've been poisoned." Arianna said grimly. "This is just a..."

Angela entered as she was about to finish and she looked up at her.

"It's good to see you again, Arianna." She said. "You're looking more like an elf. Your ears, they're a tiny bit more pointed."

A little girl entered at this point, with the palest skin and wide violet eyes with the blackest hair Arianna had seen. She looked up at her, with the same look of 'I expected more' as many of the others did.

"I don't believe you got the chance to meet Elva." Angela said, taking her to the side. "Can you do me a favor. She's severed her alliance with us and we need her, so can you..."

"I'm willing to but I warn you I can't make her change her mind." Arianna replied.

* * *

A/N: This wasn't originally meant to be chapter 5 but I accidentally deleted it. Anyways, Merry Christmas.

~jrockonhigh~


	6. Feeling All The Pain In Alagaesia

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 6: Feeling all The Pain in Alagaesia

Elva sat down on Arianna's cot seeming to bore into her soul and she really looked at her for what she was, which was something rare. She muttered then spoke as though she had a grown woman's mind in a child's body.

"I'm sorry." She said simply.

"For what?" Arianna asked, knowing what she meant.

"Everything that happened to you." She said, in the same simple tone. "After what happened with his offer, have you ever doubted your alliance with the Varden?"

"At times, but I realize that it was the best thing that I came here." Arianna replied, reflectively. "And Elva, I wouldn't have take up the offer. Torture like that can cloud the mind and I knew I would've made a decision I'd regret. And I know you're more of an adult than I am but make a decision like that, then you'll might as well be dead."

"You know about that don't, you?" Elva asked.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have know who you were." Arianna said. "And Angela along with everyone else is a good person, even Eragon. Even though, he can make some not so good decisions."

"What was that about 'not-so-good' decisions?" A voice asked.

"I'm glad you're well, Eragon." Arianna said, relaxed in tone. "I have to get moving, we're moving troops to the battle ground."

Elva grabbed her arm casually, and looked at her with the same look.

"You better come back alive." She said, getting a nod from Arianna.

She moved out and the troops awaited orders. Her brother did the same and Nausauda had sent them more confidential orders to move out right away. Arianna was on Codas who seemed anxious to go but she kept him calm.

"Alright, let's move out. We can't let the opportunity pass us." Nolan said. "Arianna will be riding behind us the whole time, in case of attack. Let's go."

Arianna took off first, slowing Codas as the men fell behind. He gracefully leaned and soon landed right beside Nolan, who was smiling at the massive beast. The exhilaration Arianna had was unnnatural and when she got off, it was even more unnatural. She felt invincible but her energy soon left her as she thought about the battle ahead. All her scars were because of Galbitorix, the burning scar on her back had brought back vivid and haunting memories of murder. And what many considered her duelist scars brought back blurred, pained memories. As men around her drank heavily around the still lively fires, she remained deep in thought. Codas was laying contently away from everyone else.

_I want it quiet, _he said in a very exhausted tone.

_The more men drink, the louder they get, _she replied.

_Why aren't you joining the festivities?,_ he asked.

_I don't want to, to tell you the truth. I don't want to find myself wasted before the battle, _She replied. _Besides, I am just as exhausted as you are._

In the early morning hours, Arianna was shaken from a very deep sleep. Her brother looked panicked as though something had happened.

"Get up, Murtagh and some of his troops have arrived." He said, managing to keep his cool tone.

Arianna nodded getting on Codas once again. This was her goad to get her win and hopefully take back what was theirs. She kept that thought in her head until she saw the red beast and his rider. He only smirked at her resolute expression. Codas growled with an urgency that was unmatched by the soldiers.

"Stay back." She said. "Murtagh, let's be fair here and fight in the skies. Our men have the right to fight without our aid."

She took off first, letting the chase begin with a great amount of energy. The red shadow followed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm tired (it's about 1 a.m). I liked how it turned out this time and I hope you guys like my first update of 2009! Happy New Year!


	7. Poisoned Blades

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 7: Poisoned Blades

The riders took to the air quickly, resolute in action and motivation. Each of them seemed to fight for what was best for their sides and Thorn and Codas could sense it, letting out a grand roar only another dragon could duplicate. Their riders didn't speak as both waited for the other to make the first blow, Arianna knew the risks of making the first blow although she was still weak in many areas of war. A part of her was hoping that he'd make the first cut. In her state of mind, she thought of running away but couldn't. She came up with a plan. She gave Codas a little nudge and took off the opposite way, getting a confused look from her brother.

"Arianna! What are you doing?" He yelled up to the skies.

"Just trust me on this one! Just follow my lead!" Arianna said.

She knew there was an extremely rocky part of the Haderac which was a risky spot but even that wouldn't matter in the end. _I can't disarm him, _she thought, _but I can do what I know._ It was resolution in her plan which she was going along with. After flying for what seemed ages, she saw Thorn's true size and realized that Codas was smaller and looked weaker. _I thought this would work but how will it? _She looked around her again, seeing nothing but sand concealing the rocks. _I think I know what to do now, I can't run away from this battle but I can't die either. _Arianna dove towards the rocks but landed as graceful as a cat. Her hand had been cut but it wasn't deep. Murtagh had caught on for the most part but did not know what would come next. Codas had landed himself far away from the rocks and flew up again, trying to throw the dragon off balance but was failing. Arianna helped him by sending a flamed arrow towards the red dragon. It helped him and he had success, leaving Thorn with a debilitating wound. Now that left Arianna to deal with Murtagh, who had healed Thorn the instant she looked away but he seemed to refuse to fight. But he then exchanged a blow, Arianna blocking it with her own blade. Murtagh silently sent out a flame hoping that would stop her and incapacitate her. But he had only left her with a burn and she fought back sliding her gleaming blade on his cheek. She looked seemingly satisfied but knew that wouldn't be the end of it. Then again, she was fighting to her full potential.

"So you thought running away would help you?" Murtagh said out of spite.

"That wasn't it at all. I'm not like I was when you nearly killed me." Arianna replied, with livid eyes.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, he towered over her and was by far the stronger of the two. She hadn't seen a real battle yet and taken a life out of necessity. While he was distracted in his thoughts, She had moved behind him and held a blade to his back.

"I suggest you back behind you." She said, only hinting her anger.

He didn't reply and knocked her down and putting his sword into her shoulder and side. She didn't cry out but fought back this time pinning him down and beckoning her dragon forward but someone intervened, Eragon had landed and relieved Arianna of it, letting her go back to her dragon. But before she could, Murtagh had struck her where it had hurt the most, the scar she had been given by him had been cut open even longer then before. She cried out as the blood drained and he did it again leaving her with three more marks. Codas growled at him with an anger that was unmatched. Now she couldn't fight anymore as the pain of blood loss and exhaustion hit her, leaving her short of breath and sweat forming on her forehead. Eragon had fought him now, leaving Arianna perhaps bleeding to death.

_You'll die from blood loss at the rate we're going, _Codas said, with an urge to get her medical help.

_Nolan is already here, so we can leave._

They did and saw the fighting stop and someone put Murtagh in shackles and taken him by horse back to the Varden. Meanwhile, Arianna had blacked out, as she had expected from the blood loss she had ignored. Codas was left fighting for his own consciousness.

(A/N: I was tempted to leave you there but I'm not. :) )

* * *

As soon as Codas made his landing, her roared loudly to get the healers' attentions. Five of them rushed up to him but Angela shooed them away, saying she'd take care of this one herself. She, in a way, had sensed his urgency and looked at the girl's bleeding back with a grim face. The cut on her back had been extended and three more cuts had been added. The cut was black now and Angela had suspected a poisoned blade had done the deed.

"I will try my best, you rest and I'll take her." She said, reassuringly.

Codas let her take his rider and he rested his head between his legs listening to the woman speak. He saw why Arianna had trusted her so much.

Meanwhile, Angela worked quickly trying to stem the bleeding and prevent the poison spreading further. Elva sat there, merely observing with Solabaum. She felt guilt as she had warned her about what would happen and the pain Arianna must've been in was the worst pain. Her back felt as if as it had been split open and someone had been putting flames in it. This was the only pain she felt and wished she could ignore it but what the girl had said to her earlier had come back to her. Elva knew she was right but doubted her truth.

* * *

A/N: Done with this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating, I got busy again and I've been in a writer's block. But I hope this makes up for it.


	8. At Ease

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 8: At Ease

Angela had been feverishly trying to stop the bleeding but she had, fortunately, stopped the poison from spreading. But a fever had set in, giving her more concern that the girl wouldn't survive the few hours. Her brother came in just as she was trying to stem the bleeding with a worried and look of anguish. She hadn't dealt with him much but knew that he had let his seemingly stoic mask, and she could only reassure him. Angela stopped for a moment and took him aside.

"If it puts you at ease, she should come around in a few days." She said. "But there is a chance that she won't recover."

He seemed to light up when she said it and he knew that chance was small. He had seen how much blood there was and that had worried him, how much blood could be lost from such a wound.

"I had just gotten word of what happened and I thought her wound wasn't major but I heard wrong." He said. "I have an idea of how she got it."

"I believe it was the night your uncle was killed. She had said that Murtagh had given it to her." Angela replied. "But she doesn't speak of it much anyway."

"She doesn't like talking about anything like that, Arianna's just a very private person in that way." He said, thinking. "But she's strong, even if she seems awkward at times."

"I don't doubt it. I met her before when I was in Tierm." Angela replied. "You can stay if you'd like, but it's looking grim."

"I'll stay, I think I should be here when she comes to." He said, moving away. "I was in a meeting with Nausauda, she wanted Arianna there, they decided that she can keep an eye on Murtagh in his cell."

"How is he, by the way?" She asked.

"Held by magic fortified chains in our strongest cell." He simply replied.

Angela nodded and went back to stemming the bleeding. After a few hours of that, it had stopped but the fever still ran effectively and relentlessly. She tried every herb that was in her reach but couldn't seem to get it to break. By that time, it was dawn and she had no choice but to move onto others. She left the girl in the care of Solembum who took it with little complaint. Nolan sat in a corner, just observing along with a little girl.

* * *

It had been at least two days since Nolan had been in the sick bay, he had slept on and off but kept a steady eye on his sibling, who seemed to be improving slowly. Angela had been vigilant to keep an eye of the bleeding and had beamed a little when she had seen indicating signs of coming to. She muttered to herself and left. He slept again after that and had realized he slept for the entire day. At this point, Arianna finally came to with little damage, other than a burning back. Lady Nausauda had come in and was glad to see that at least one of the Varden had healed. Angela now felt the girl's forehead for fever and seeing there was none let her dress and go. Arianna walked leaning on Codas a little to the cell where their captive was being kept.

"I'll be back in a few hours and your brother and Codas can stand guard outside." She said. "I do trust him now, don't worry about that."

Arianna went in with a very cold eye, not caring if he was dying or not. Murtagh tried to probe her mind but couldn't due to the neutralization of the chains he was held by. The girl didn't speak as she seemed to be listening to another conversation. She muttered a spell and the chains loosened a bit.

"I won't hurt you." She said, a little cold. "But I will not let you try and contact anyone. These walls are made for keeping anything we say inside."

Codas growled a little outside but it was a threat but agreement. He had no trust in anyone that tried to hurt his riders, especially the youngest. Even at seventeen, he considered her a hatchling still. Nolan was an exception, he was blood to Arianna so he was a rider to him. _Despite that he worked for the king at one point,_ he thought. Arianna was simply picking apart her mind and Murtagh's. She seemed to have a breakthrough and part of his true self seemed to be revealed.

"I didn't mean to give you that scar." He said.

"Of course you didn't. Why not give me one more while you're at it." Arianna replied, coldly.

"I know what pain you're in." He said, trying to get an emotion out of you.

"I already know. Your father was one of the Forsworn and he threw his sword at you." Arianna replied, not as coldly but with some disregard.

"You don't know about your real family, do you?" He asked.

"I don't care to." Arianna replied.

"Your mother was one of the Forsworn. After you were born, she didn't want to expose you to him so she took you and your brother to the entrance of Carvahall." He said. "And let you go to your uncle. He killed her soon after."

"You're possessed by Galbitorix, how can I know you're not lying?" Arianna replied, now with a bitter tone.

"I cannot lie to you, dragon rider." He said.

Arianna left after that, in a flying rage that she took out on herself and muttered something to keep him chained. She had come up with a plan and said it to her brother away from the traitor's ears.

"We're going to take him back." She said.

"What?!" Nolan said, taken aback by shock.

"We're going to take Murtagh back to the king in exchange for his Eldunari." She said, showing little anger. "I've calculated the risks, it's our only option."

"Then I support it but who can we take with us?" Nolan asked, now a little worried.

"The only person we need now is Eragon. I need to get something that can keep Murtagh from using his magic or telepathic speaking." She replied. "I need to be sure that Lady Nausauda is supportive, I don't want to go against any odds."


	9. Necessary Risks

New Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Eldest, just Arianna and Nolan

Chapter 9: Necessary Risks

_"We're going to take him back." She said._

_"What?!" Nolan said, taken aback by shock._

_"We're going to take Murtagh back to the king in exchange for his Eldunari." She said, showing little anger. "I've calculated the risks, it's our only option."_

_"Then I support it but who can we take with us?" Nolan asked, now a little worried._

_"The only person we need now is Eragon. I need to get something that can keep Murtagh from using his magic or telepathic speaking." She replied. "I need to be sure that Lady Nausauda is supportive, I don't want to go against any odds."_

* * *

Arianna had gotten the permission from Nausauda who warned to not take any unnecessary risks and had called Eragon in who had in turn said he would come with them. As they left, Arianna noticed had the look on his face.

"You shouldn't worry, I don't think he will much of a threat." She said.

Eragon only nodded and proceeded to follow her to his cell where she brought him out with a pendant around his neck. She forced him out and into the bright sun where Codas waited. He growled lowly as he looked at Murtagh.

_I do not want this traitor riding on my back. _

_You have to, I'm making sure Thorn stays behind. _

_Is he listening?_

_No, I enchanted that pendent to prevent his probing and listening. _

He let him on with a bit of bitterness. Arianna got on afterwards, nudging him gently to go. Nolan was riding on Saphira beside her with Eragon in front and when the half-brothers exchanged looks, it was one of coldness that only true enemies knew.

"I'm going to fly ahead, if you don't mind." Arianna said feeling the tension.

"Go ahead, we'll stop soon." Eragon replied, only looking at her.

She moved forward, hoping that the enchantment that was put on the chains holding Thorn would hold. She had nearly irritated the scar on her back when she was doing it and came close to fainting in the process. Eragon had told her to stop right below and she landed as gracefully as anyone could. They were in a secluded part of the Haderac and their dragons' wings had become their shelter from the elements.

A/N: Okay, another story done! Don't worry, this isn't the last story, I'm going to start the other one tonight. Thanks Searing Light Dragon for review my fic!


End file.
